Don't Be
by TheEightFoldPath
Summary: (My first fanfic) Carl Grimes had always had a crush on Beth Greene. Then after being confronted by her boyfriend and beating him up he finally tells her how he feels. Will she feel the same way? What if she doesn't? If she does who does he go to for help? What is he going to? A multi-chaptured story. Carl and Beth. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Be

Carl Grimes sat in the cafeteria at the prison. He was eating lunch with Patrick. They were talking about shows on before the world got infested with walkers. Carl's attention was instantly put on the door when someone walked in. It was _Beth Greene_. Carl always had a crush on Beth, but then over time the crush got stronger. Now he was 100% certain he was in love with her. He began staring at Beth without even realising it. She was beautiful. She had long golden blone hair and her eyes were so pretty. She always looked nice even though it was the apocalypse. Then _**HE**_ walked in. The person who Carl hated and wanted to see get torn apart by walkers, Zach. Beth and Zach began dating after they met. He came to the prison with a whole bunch of other college kids who were taking shelter in their university.

"This is unfair! He doesn't even deserve Beth!" Carl screamed in his head. "I hear him talk to his friends. He doesn't care about her! He has no respect for her!". Carl's face turned red with anger.

"Carl? Carl? Carl!" Patrick sayed shaking Carl. He snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something" Carl replied.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here" Patrick sayed heading for the door. Carl followed him taking one last look at Beth before leaving.

That night, Carl stepped outside into the prison yard. He was waiting for Patrick so they could play basketball. He looked around and saw Lizzie and Mika talking, Carol and Daryl taking a walk, and Beth sitting alone on a bench writing something in a journal. Carl, without even thinking, walked over to Beth.

"H-hey" he said stuttering. Beth looked up and smiled.

"Hey Carl" she said putting her book down "What's up"

"The s-sky." he said mentally slapping himself for that terrible joke.

"Wow, that was a terrible joke." she said giggling. "So did you want to talk to me about something?"

"N-no. I just w-wanted to s-see you. It f-feels like I haven't t-talked to you in a while" he said covering up his face with his hat.

"You know you don't need to be nervous around me." Beth said. Carl blushed at what she said. Carl began thinking of what to say next.

"Sorry, I just get nervous when I'm around pretty girls" Carl said trying to hold back his blush.

"Awww, thanks" Beth said kissing him on the cheek. Carl couldn't hold it back any longer. His entire face turned as red as a tomato. "I have to go, but maybe we can talk tommor-" Beth said.

"Yes!" he said before she even finished. Beth smiled and walked in to the prison. Carl smiled proudly and got up to find patrick. He walked around the corner before suddenly being grabbed and pinned to the wall.

"How ya doing cowboy" said Zach.

"Put me down you piece of shit!" Carl said.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing with my girlfreind." he said punching Carl in the gut.

"We're just friends." Carl said crying in pain.

"You really don't think I see you looking at her!" he shouted at him.

"You don't deserve Beth! She deserves someone better!" Carl screamed.

"Please Beth deserves to date a walker. She is a stupid, ugly bitch." Zach said pinning Carl to the wall even harder. Zach's words outraged Carl. He kicked Zach in the nuts. Zach fell to the ground and let go of Carl. Carl got to his feet and began beating Zach senselessly.

"CARL!" Rick screamed taking his son off Zach "What the hell are you doing!"

"Zach was ca-" Carl tried to say before his dad cut him off.

"I don't care the reason. Next time come to me instead of beating up someone!" Rick said helping Zach up and bringing him to the hospital part of the prison. Carl sighed. He knew Beth would hate him if she found out he beat up her boyfriend. If his dad wouldn't listen, why would she.

The next morning Carl was outside in the guard tower when someone came in. He put his hand on his gun before quickly turning around. He let go when he realized it was only Beth.

"Hey. H-how are y-you" he gulped.

"How am I? You beat up my boyfriend for no reason!' Beth screamed.

"I had a great reason!" He screamed back.

"Well then tell me!" she argued.

" He doesn't respect you. He called you a bitch! I'm not letting him call you that! I won't let anybody call you that. If my dad wasn't there I would have killed him" he said.

"You care about me that much" Beth said quieter.

"Yes! I do! I love you!" he said. Beth stood there stunned. Carl realized what he had said, but not he knew it was the right thing. Carll grabbed Beth and passionately kissed her. After the kiss they both stood there.

"Carl..." she said.

"Oh no" he whispered. "B-Beth I'm so sorry"

"Don't be." she sayed grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him. She let go of him. He fell to the and his hat fell off. She picked up his hat and put it on. She walked to the door.

"Where are you going." Carl asked her.

"To break up with Zach." she said "I'll be back though". He watched as she walked out of the door. He didn't know what happend. Carl saw a figure appear in the doorway.

"Beth?" he said turning to the door.

"Nope, but did you enjoy your little make out session with my sister" Maggie grinned.

"Uhhhhh" Carl said not knowing what to say.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Act Stupid

"Uhhhh" Carl muttered trying to figure out what to say.

"You gonna answer my question?" Maggie asked.

"Well you see...there...what was the question?" Carl asked.

"Why were you kissing my sister?" Maggie repeated.

"I w-wasn't kiss-ssing anyone." Carl replied walked out.

"Don't act stupid. Answer me." Maggie said following him. Maggie grabbed Carl "You either tell me or I'm gonna get someone who will make you tell me". Carl gulped.

"You wouldn't" Carl said.

"Oh, I would" Maggie said walking away. Carl wanted to tell her, but he didn't even know the answer. Why was he kissing Beth? Why was she kissing him? He needed find Beth.

Carl walked into the prison. He went to Beth's cell to see if she was there. He walked in and saw her on the bed.

"Beth I need to talk to you." He said

"Carl listen. That kiss didn't mean anything. I hope you didn't mean whatever you said because I don't feel the same way." Beth replied never even looking up.

"Oh right. Yeah no. It wasn't a big idea. I just was exhausted. I was up all night in the guard tower." He replied.

"Good. Good. Ok." Beth said. Carl walked out and sat on the ground near the cell. He didn't move. He wanted to cry, but he knew that this wasn't a reason to. Carl stood back up. His brain told him to walk away, but his heart told him otherwise. Carl walked back in to Beth's cell.

"No! It was a big deal! I'm sick of always hiding my emotions! I love you! I don't care if you are three years older than me or if we live in the middle of the freckion apocalypse I love you!" Carl told her quietly screaming so no one could hear. Without waiting for her reaction he walked out. He leaned against the wall. Then suddenly Beth came out of her cell and pulled Carl in for a kiss. She kissed him and dragged him into her cell. They continued kissing. Carl didn't care if someone walked in. He loved the feeling of Beth's soft lips on his. They kissed for twenty minutes. When they were done Beth's lips were red and Carl's were swollen. Neither of them cared.

"Do you feel the same way." Carl asked Beth. Beth started thinking. "_Don't act stupid_" she thought to herself.

"Yes" she said with tears in her eyes. They once again kissed.

**End of Don't Be. I might continue it depending on the reviews. (Please remember this is my first ever fanfic). I will continue writing fanfiction and I will write another story with Beth and Carl. Please tell me any ideas or things you want in upcoming stories. Please base the ideas around the walking dead. Sorry for this being so short. I couldn't really think of anything. I will make sure any of my future stories are better though. Thank you for anybody who enjoyed reading this. Follow me for any of my future fanfics.**


End file.
